Let the Rhinos Roll!
Let the Rhinos Roll!" is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on March 28, 2011. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, after a suspicious rhinoceros stampede, the Kratt brothers find a rhino calf which Martin names Nubs. Martin takes Nubs back to the Tortuga HQ while Chris investigates the source of the stampede. He soon discovers that inventor Zach Varmitech is behind this irregular rhino activity is using rhinos as bulldozers to plow down the African savanna in order to build a parking lot. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers introducing rhinos, including their symbiotic relationship with birds called oxpeckers. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are fixing their off-road vehicle – the Createrra, in the African savanna, when a rhino gets netted by an unknown source. They begin an investigation and drive the Createrra close to a rhino and its calf, where they witness the rhino defending itself against lions. Then, a group of rhinos charge and further beat up the Createrra, leaving the calf behind, which Martin names Nubs. Since Nubs' mom is not responding to his call, Martin takes him back to the Tortuga. Chris, on the other hand, decides to investigate, which leads him to a tent with a cargo propeller plane. Inside, Chris finds out that inventor Zach Varmitech is spying on the Wild Kratts. Zach captures and explains to Chris his plan of using the rhinos as bulldozers to plow the African savanna so that he can build a parking lot. He also shows him how he is spying on the Wild Kratts – a contact lens with a tracking device and camera on the rhino calf that Martin brought to the Tortuga. Later, Zach places Chris in a holding cell. He lands his plane near the barn where the Tortuga is parked. To free himself, Chris grabs a tick off of a rhino, and after the "rhino-dozers" leave, he places it in the lock. An oxpecker picks open the lock, and he escapes and follows Zach by hanging onto one of the rhino-dozers. While Nubs plays around with an orphaned lion cub in the Tortuga, the lion cub scratches off the contact lens. The Wild Kratts take this as a threat from Zach and lift off just before Zach and his rhino-dozers destroy the hangar holding the Tortuga. As Zach and his rhino-dozers pursue the Tortuga, Chris jumps from rhino-dozer to rhino-dozer. Zach stops him from reaching him by making the rhino-dozers flip him up into the air, and he ends up in the Tortuga. While Martin leads the rhino-dozers away from the Tortuga with Nubs and his Lion Creature Power Suit, Aviva gives Chris a Rhino Disc. Chris glides down in a hang-glider and activates his Creature Power Suit by touching one of the rhino-dozers. Zach commands his rhino-dozers to charge at Chris, but Chris's horn spears Zach's controller. Martin roars and leads the rhinos to a mud wallow, where all their armor falls off. Zach is thrown into the mud and flipped up into a tree by one of the rhinos. At the end, Nubs is reunited with his mom. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers mentioning symbiotic relationships between other animals. The Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Black Rhinoceros|'Black Rhinoceros']]: Nubs *Veiled Chameleon *Giant African Snail (called Equatorial land snail) *Red-billed Oxpecker (called Oxpecker) *Brown Dog Tick (called Tick) *Lion Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia * Woodpecker Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Southern white rhinoceros * Clownfish * Sea anemone * Common warthog (called Warthog) * Banded mongoose Trivia * Key Facts and Creature Moments * A black rhino may use its horn to defend itself and its young against lions and other predators. * The symbiotic relationship between the black rhino and oxpecker. * Black rhinos do not stampede together. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes on home video